In my earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 570,740, filed on Apr. 23, 1975, I described a method of making a porcelain tooth reconstruction involving the prior manufacture of a thin metal into which porcelain is fused layer by layer to produce a porcelain insert corresponding accurately to a tooth cavity into which it may subsequently be secured adhesively by means of a conventional dnetal cement.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a metal and porcelain tooth reconstruction suitable either for endosseous implantation in bone tissue or for capping an existing tooth stump.